


Luck of the Irish

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: James "Jem" Coughlin - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Patrick's Day fun with Jem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Irish

The bar was overflowing with St. Patrick's day excitement. You and your friends were doing lime green Jell-O shots at the bar. Your day had started with the St. Patrick's day parade in downtown Boston then continued with cheap green beer and dancing through most of the bars in the city. You downed your shot then looked around the bar spying a group of guys sitting in the corner. They were loud and laughing, a group of bad boys for sure. The type of guys your mother would warn you to stay away from when you were a teenager. 

One catches your eye, he's oozing bad boy and sex with his tattooed arms and oh so bite able lips. He has a buzz cut of light blonde hair, a little scruff along his chin and a searing pair a blue eyes that catch you staring at him. He flashes you a sexy panty dropping smirk. You quickly look away, feeling your face flush. But as you sip on your beer you can't help but to keep glancing over at him, every time he's staring at you, flashing you a wink. 

The way he was looking at you and the alcohol, you couldn't help but tease him just a little. Taking a sip of your beer you seductively lick the rim of your bottle, knowing his eyes are glued on you. You grin as you see him shift in his seat and licking his lips in anticipation of what you might do to him later. 

As your friends pull you back out to the dance floor, you turn back blowing him a little kiss. You whirl around the dance floor, your whiskey laced buzz giving you more confidence as your hips sway to the music, giving your admirer a little show. The skirt of your green dress blowing up as you spin around, giving his a glimpse of the green lace panties you bought special for the holiday. You're so lost in the music you don't see him leave his table. 

You feel a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist and you know immediately it's him. "Hey there princess." His thick Boston accent sending a delicious wave of pleasure down between your legs. 

"I saw you staring at me, so I thought I'd come say hi." 

"Well hello there." You purr. His hard body feeling good pressed up against yours. Your hips begin rubbing along the bulge in his pants. Your hand reaching behind you, stroking the back of his head as the two swayed to the music "you got a name, handsome?" 

"It's Jem." His mouth is right against your ear, his stubble tickling your neck "wanna come join me for a drink?" His lips ghosting along your skin. 

"Let's not beat around the bush I want more than just a drink." You grab his hand and lead him off the dance floor, your mind and body wanting him for more than just a free drink. Heading down the hallway to the ladies room he grabs you, pushing you up against the wall. Everything about him is rough, his mouth as he's sucking and licking, shoving his tongue down you, tasting of whiskey and cigarettes. His callused hands caressing and squeezing the back of your thighs. He was the type of guy you always end up fucking on nights like these. The alcohol and adrenaline blinding the good girl side of you long enough to get the fucking of your life.

You bang your fist against the bathroom door, eager to get him inside and into you. Frustrated you pull him out to the ally behind the bar. The ally was dimly lit the one working street light was flickering above you as Jem presses you against the brick wall, his eyes growing darker lust. "You look fuckin sexy in this dress." He growls, working those full lips of his down your neck. Hands slipping under your dress, grabbing two handfuls of your ass. 

"Let's see how wet you are, princess." He moans, sliding a hand up the inside of your thigh. You're so wet you can feel the dampness against your skin. You can't believe how hot this is, a dark ally with a stranger you just barely met, the crowd just a few feet way and could see you two at any moment but it's what you liked about it. 

His fingers run along your soaked panties. Your hips grinding against his hand, begging for more. Your pussy is throbbing and all you want is for him to get you off in as many ways as he can. "Fuck me." You groan, running your hand along the growing bulge in his pants. 

"You want it bad, don't you Princess." He growls in your ear, fingers slipping under the the lace of your panties, teasing along your wet slit. 

"Fuck yes." 

He forces your legs wider with his knee, pushing two of his thick knobby fingers deep inside your pussy. When he begins to work his fingers in and out, you completely lose it moaning and chanting his name. The noise from the crowd on the streets drowns out your screams of pleasure. He tugs at the top of your dress, exposing your breasts. His mouth instantly sucking your taut nipple into his warm mouth, sucking and biting at you. He crooks his fingers up into your oh so sweet spot. Twisting and pulling his fingers harder and faster. You latch onto his shoulders digging your nails hard into him and begging for his cock. 

Just as he releases his fingers from you the rain begins to trickle down, cooling your hot flesh. Pulling him to your lips, working open his belt as the rain pours down over the two of you. He grabs a condom from his back pocket, tearing open the foil. He whips out his fully erect cock, giving it a few strokes before rolling the rubber down his impressive length. "Is this what ya want?" His voice low and full of lust.

You nod licking your lips at the sight of his wet t-shirt clinging to his hard muscular chest and his hard cock in his hand. He roughly lifts you up, sliding your panties to the side before completely filling you in one giant thrust. You both cry out as you stretch around him. You thought his fingers felt amazing his cock is even better, the thickness filling every inch of you as he thrusts deeper inside you. His tongue running up your neck, lapping up the droplets of rain off your skin. Devouring your lips in a deep hungry kiss, shoving his tongue down your throat. 

He picks up his pace, pounding harder and faster. The rough brick scratching at your back as Jem sucks and bites at your tender flesh. It doesn't take long before you're close to the brink, coming hard and screaming his name. His is relentless pounding harder into you, working himself and you over the edge again and again. You feel him tensing all around you, cock throbbing deep inside you as his comes grunting and panting. 

The rain cooling your heated flushed bodies while you come down from your high. Jem nuzzles his face in the crook of your neck, hips grinding against you. "Come home with me." He groans, still not having his fill of you. 

A wicked grin stretches across your lips after the pounding his given you in the ally you can't say no to going back to his place to continue the fun of letting him fuck you all over his apartment.


End file.
